Victim Collection ~Gokujou no Ikenietachi he~
|song= Victim Collection ~Gokujou no Ikenietachi he~ |image= Victim Collection ~Gokujou no Ikenietachi he~.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= Victim Collection〜極上の生贄たちへ〜 |english= Victim Collection ~To the sacrifices of finest quality~ |performer=Warlock |attribute= |available= From 10th June 2017 until 13th June 2017 }} Video Song = Lyrics |-| Short Ver. = - Kanji = - English = }} |-| Full Ver. = - Kanji = Todoroki Issei, Akabane Futami, Oikawa Momosuke, Orihara Hikaru, Honoki Toya, Li Chaoyang 闇をすり抜けて どこへでも 突然現れ 誠心 邪心 欲 Victim Victim Victim Victim 俺らのコレクション 実際あるだろ 奇妙な出来事 聞こえぬ波動で 囁きTrapかける ティータイム いつしか ビスキュイ消えたら 「食べたかな?」じゃないぜ 俺らが盗んだ 毒牙(きば)が伸びて疼くんだ(齧らせろ) 贅沢なお前らは 平和すぎて ばかげてて 格好のターゲット ゲートこじ開けて 聖域は 当然荒らして どんな物心 Victim Victim Victim Victim 血肉に変える 目にも止まらない速さで そう、 俺らは増えるんだぜ？ 差し出すがいい Victim Victim Victim Victim すべて... さあ！捧げよ！！ 何度もあるだろ 不思議な出来事 映らぬ残像で 運命Flag立てる 落雷のような たとえば恋でも 浮かれてらんないぜ？俺らの仕業さ 純新無垢なハートほど(美味だから) 無防備なお前らは かわいくて めでたくて 極上のターゲット パスワード破って 脳内も 悠然ジャックして どんなロマンスも Victim Victim Victim Victim 手玉に乗せる 胸が躍るのも 泣くのも そう、俺らが糸引くから 溺れるがいい Victim Victim Victim Victim せいぜい 愛の沼で 忌まわしい太陽が沈んだ 同士どもよ、準備はいいか？ おお！ 今夜の獲物を取りに行くぞ！ 容赦するんじゃね。取って取って取り巻くって 俺らの誇れるコレクションを増やしあがれこらぁ！(危ないです) アイチュウ アイチュウ チュッチュッチュッチュウ(チュウ) アイチュウ アイチュウ チュッチュッチュッチュウ(チュウ) x4 アーーーイチュウ アイチュウ 闇をすり抜けて どこへでも 突然現れ 誠心 邪心 欲 Victim Victim Victim Victim 自在に御する 目にも止まらない速さで そう、 俺らは増えるんだぜ？ 差し出すがいい Victim Victim Victim Victim すべて... さあ！捧げよ！！ アイチュウ アイチュウ チュッチュッチュッチュウ(チュウ) アイチュウ アイチュウ チュッチュッチュッチュウ(チュウ) x4 アーーーイチュウ アイチュウ - English = Todoroki Issei, Akabane Futami, Oikawa Momosuke, Orihara Hikaru, Honoki Toya, Li Chaoyang Slip in the darkness and appear everywhere Sincerity, wicked heart, greed Victim Victim Victim Victim Our collection. Strange events really do happen, With a wave that can’t be heard, a soft whisper, we set up a Trap. Without noticing, the biscuit disappears during a tea time. It didn’t get eaten, it was stolen by us. The poison expands and starts to ache (Let me have a bite) You, the luxurious people, Are too peaceful Too foolish The perfect targets Break open the gate and destroy the sanctuary No matter what you think Victim Victim Victim Victim We’ll turn you into flesh and blood. With a speed that can’t be caught by the eye We increase, you see? Submit to us. Victim Victim Victim Victim Everything… Come on! Offer it!! Mysterious events happen a lot The flag of destiny stand up, but it doesn’t have a reflection. Even if you’re struck by love like a thunderbolt Don’t be too happy, okay? This was done by us. An innocent and pure heart (Is delicious) You, who are defenseless Are so cute, So cheerful, The targets of finest quality Break all the passwords and calmly take over their brains Every romance Victim Victim Victim Victim, is controlled by us When you’re elated, or crying, everything happens because we’re pulling the strings You might drown Victim Victim Victim Victim, in the swamp of love. The unpleasant sun sunk down My fellows, are you all ready? Yes! Tonight we’re going to gather our preys! Don’t have mercy. Surround them and capture them. Go and increase the collection we’re proud of! (This is dangerous) I-CHU I-CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU I-CHU I-CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU (x4) IIIIIIIII-CHU I-CHU Slip in the darkness and appear everywhere Sincerity, wicked heart, greed Victim Victim Victim Victim Use them as you please With a speed that can’t be caught by the eye We increase, you see? Submit to us. Victim Victim Victim Victim Everything… Come on! Offer it!! I-CHU I-CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU I-CHU I-CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU (x4) IIIIIIIII-CHU I-CHU }} Score reward Easy= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|3 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|183 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 100 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 100 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|5 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|297 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|435 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|668 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Warlock Category:Daily Song Category:Songs Category:Issei Todoroki Category:Momosuke Oikawa Category:Futami Akabane Category:Hikaru Orihara Category:Li Chaoyang Category:Toya Honoki